7.1. Senior Leadership The Cancer Center Senior Leadershipthe Director, Deputy Director for Clinical Cancer Programs, and Associate Directors for Basic and Population Sciences, Shared Resources, and Administrationhas been strengthened since 2003 by the addition of outstanding investigators with broad organizational and research administrative experience. The Director of the Cancer Center (who serves as principal investigator of this Core Grant) depends upon Senior Leadership for strategic planning and for insights and counsel regarding program evaluation and development, implementation of initiatives, and proactive management in support of our faculty and patients across the breadth of Cancer Center activities. Senior leaders meet weekly in the contexts of the monthly meetings of the Cancer Center Executive Committee, the Cancer Research Committee, the Clinical Cancer Committee, and other NCCC planning groups. More frequent interactions occur through email, phone conversations, and collegia! hallway meetings facilitated by the close physical location in which most NCCC leader offices are located on Rubin 8. All participate in defining recruitment aims and serve on search committees which they oftentimes chair, and they are active members of Cancer Center Research Programs. Their own research has brought each of them national recognition, and they serve on national committees, NCI study sections, and advisory panels. Their understanding of national and international developments in cancer science enriches the leadership dialogue and enhances decision-making at the Cancer Center. Mark Israel, M.D., Director of the Cancer Center, chairs the NCCC Executive Committee, which is the major decision-making group charged with oversight across all cancer-related activities at Dartmouth. In addition, Senior Leadership participates actively in the Cancer Research Committee and the Clinical Cancer Committee (C3), as well as various advisory groups and strategic planning teams. Together the Senior Leadership team shapes the vision of the Center and ensures execution against strategic plans, while leveraging investment from the CCSG, the parent institutions, and philanthropy to build an agile infrastructure to foster and support all aspects of cancer science.